Факультет Лингвистики (School:Linguistics)
Эта страница является калькой страницы Англоязычного Викиверситета и предназначена для изучения структуры Wikiversity Факультет - это большая организованная структура, которая делится на отделы и подразделения. Эти отделы будут описаны в разделе отделы и подразделения. Раздел факультет не должен содержать какие-либо обучающие ресурсы. Раздел факультет содержит projects для развития learning resources. Подразделения и кафедры (Divisions and Departments) Подразделения и кафедры школы находятся на страницах в теме Пространство имен. Начало название кафедры с Темой: приставка; кафедры находятся в Теме: Пространство имен. Кафедры и подразделения связывают обучающие материалы и изучение проектов. Подразделения могут связаться с подподразделениями или с отделами. Для получения дополнительной информации о школьных подразделениях и отделах обратитесь к Соглашения Обозначения. *Тема:Англиийский язык *История лингвистики *Тема:Обучение Английскому языку для носителей другого языка Языки и языковые семьи (Languages and Language Families) Смотрите en:Category:Languages and Language familiesЯзыковая семья – это группа родственных языков, образованных от одного общего про-языка. Большинство языков принадлежат языковой семье. Точно определение семьи - это филогенетическая единица, представляющая совокупность языков, образованных от общего предка. Понятие языковой семьи влечет за собой понятие исторического генетического предка языков, включающее в себя последовательнoe развитие одного языка в другой язык(в отличии от неодиданного изменения языка). Понятие лингвистического происхождения менее четкое чем понятие биологического происхождения, так как в случаях глубокого исторического соприкосновения, в частности образование креольских языков и других типов мешанных языков,это может быть непонятно, какой из данных языков является про-языком.Однако, эти такие случаев относительно редки и большинство языков можно однозначно систематизировать в семьи. Общий предок языковой семьи с трудом узнается полностью, многие языки относительно изменились в течении истории. Однако, все-таки есть возможность выделить многие отличия проязыка с помощью использования метода сравнения, т.е. поэтапный процесс, разработанный в 19 веке лингвистом Августом Шлейгером. Данный метод обосновывает закономерности развития семей, который рассматриваюся ниже. Языковые семьи включает небольшие филогенетические еденицы, обычно описываемые как ветви языка, т.к. история развития языковой семьи представляется ввиде графического отбражения дерева. Однако, термин семья рассматривается не только с помощью "дерева"; группа Германских языков, к примеру, входит в Индо-Европейскую языковую семью. Некоторые траксономисты подразумевают термин семьи, как определенный уровень, но в данном случае возникают некоторые затруднения. Так же эти ветви подразделяются на группы, а группы на комплексы. Термины суперсемья, тип, род расскрываются как группы языковой семьи, чей статус, как филогенетических едениц, обычно используются для исторического лингвистического метода. Общий предок языка, принадлежащего к языковой семье известен как пра-язык. Например,установленый пра-язык Индо-Европейской языковой группы носит название Пра-Индо-Европейский. Пра-Индо-Европейский язык не подкреплен письменными документами, так как он существовал в устной форме ещё до возникновения письменности,но бывают случаи,когда пра-язык совпадает с исторически зафиксированным языком.Так,один из местных диалектов Латинского языка("Вульгарный латинский")стал основой современных Романских языков.Таким образом,Пра-язык Романского языка более или менее соотносится с Латынью(но не с литературным латинским,присущим классикам литературы).Так же диалект Древнескандинавского язык является Пра-языком Норвежского,Шведского,Датского,Faroese,Исландского языков. Языки,которые нельзы разбить на языковые семьи,называются изолированными языками. Язык,изолированный внутри языковой семьи,например,Греческий в Индо-Европейской языковой семье,так же носит название изолированного языка.Такие случаи часто clarified.Например,Греческий может относится к Индо-Европейской изоляции.Эта современная изоляция,однако,не отражает истории развития языка,так как Греческий язык является результатом эволюции внутри более широкого Индо-Европейского языка. С другой стороны, Бакский язык - это современый язык, существующий в почти полной изоляции, чья история и лексичекская, фонетическая, синтаксическая структура не известны и не легко связанны с другими языками (даже если он находился под влиянием Романских языков в ближних регионах, например как кастилианский испанский, каталанский, окситанском и французский). ---- Языковые семьи(англ.) Подходы в лингвистике (Approach to Linguistics) Генеративный подход (Generative Approach) Формальная лингвистика (Formal Linguistics) Системно-функциональная лингвистика (Systemic-Functional Linguistics) Когнитивная лингвистика (Cognitive Linguistics) Области изучения (Areas of Study) В научной практике лингвистики несколько различных областей изучения. Каждая представлена различными аспектами или уровнями абстракции. Так Фонетика &mdash-наука об аккустических, анатомических и других таких же аспектах физической репродукции или качеств воспроизведения звуков; синтаксис-наука о правилах и организации слов и отношений между ними. Лингвистика включает в себя теоретический и прикладной подход: In the scientific practice of linguistics, several distinct areas of study are recognized. Each represents a different aspect or level of abstraction. These range from Фонетика — the study of the acoustic, anatomical, and other such aspects of the physical production or qualities of vocal sounds; to syntax — the study of the rules and organization of words and the relationships existing between them. Linguistics is generally divided between theoretical and applied approaches: Theoretical linguistics: * Generative linguistics * Cognitive linguistics * syntax * phonology * morphology * semantics (lexical, structural, prototypical) Applied linguistics: * Psycholinguistics * Sociolinguistics * Computational linguistics * Descriptive linguistics Диахроническая(или историческая) лингвистика- область прикладной лингвистикикоторая работает с изменениями в языке на протяжении всего время. Область включает сравнительную лингвистику, которая наблюдает за отношениями между языком и языковыми семьями. Еще это включает этимологию- науку о словообразовании. Diachronic linguistics (or historical linguistics) is a field of applied linguistics that deals with changes in languages over time. The field includes comparative linguistics, which looks for relatedness between languages and language families. It also includes Etymology - the study of word origins. Учебные группы (Learning groups) These groups are forming: * Computational linguistics * Foreign Language Learning * Multilingual Studies - Working on the Translation and composistion of the Translator's Handbook * TESOL - teaching English to speakers of other languages * Writing systems and scripts * en:Nonkilling Linguistics Историческая лингвистика (Historical Linguistics) *en:Indo-European languages Изменения и эволюция языка (Language Change and Evolution) Активные участники (Active participants) История страниц Викиверсити укаывают кто активные участники.Если вы активный участник этой школы,вы можете найти свое имя здесь(это поможет маленьким школам рости и участникам общаться лучше;для больших школ это необходимо). * DoğanCan Новости факультета (School news) * '21 August 2006 ' - School founded! :The oldest date on the discussion page is 4 Sep 2006, so I assume the school was founded on or about that date. Junkbudha 16:20, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::If you check the page history, you'll see that the earliest edit was on 21 August. But content wasn't added until 23 August, and real content wasn't added until 3 September. The Jade Knight 15:02, 3 September 2008 (UTC) * '24 August 2008 ': lingusts needed for Wikiversity the Movie - Coming soon to a wiki theater near you ! - see here См. также (See also) b:en:Wikibooks Категория: Информатика Категория: Информационные технологии en:School:Linguistics